Enos Hartford
United States|affilation = Hartford Family|born = 17th March 1925 (age 94) Knoxville, Tennessee, United States|occuptaion = Shoeshine boy (formerly) Fireman (formerly) World War 2 Veteran President of the Knoxville and Asheville Railroad (formerly)|years_active = 1934-1982|parents = Cornelius Hartford (father) Sophia Beamount (mother)|spouse(s) = Angelina Ivanov (m. 1946, d. 2017)|children = Antasia Hartford (b. 1946) Sarah Hartford (b. 1946) Herman Hartford (b. 1947) Lucas Hartford (b. 1950) Dimitri Hartford (b. 1953) Sally Hartford (b. 1963)|relatives = See Hartford family|sibling(s) = Polly Hartford (sister) Gareth Hartford (brother)|first_appearence =Discovery (not named and mentioned) Lawrence and the Scrap Thieves (speaking) |last_appearence = The Great Blizzard of 1951|grandparents = Sheldon T.C. Hartford (grandfather) Lily Van Der Maude (grandmother) Jackson Hartford (great-grandfather) Jenifer Winifred (great-grandmother) Andrew Hartford (great-great-grandfather) Sarah O' Cooper (great-great-grandmother) Fergus Hartford (great-great-great-grandfather) Marideth McFougal (great-great-great-grandmother) Unnamed great-great-great-great-grandfather Emilia Forbes (great-great-great-great-grandmother)|grandchildren = Lucy Hartford (b. 1978) Katy Hartford (b. 1980) Keith Hartford (b. 1980, d. 1984) Brittney Hartford (b. 1987) Joseph Hartford (b. 1987) Su Wang Hartford (b. 1998, a. 1995) Stanley Hartford (b. 1995) Thurigood Hartford (b. 1996) Wendy Walkerson (b. 1999) Andrew Walkerson (b. 2007) Matthew Walkerson (b. 2011)}}'Enos Hartford '(born 17th March 1925) is Katy's loving grandfather in Vincent B. Berkan's book series The Adventures of Old Smokey and Friends and Lucas' father. Biography Born in Knoxville, Tennessee in the winter of March 1925, Enos Hartford is the lovable grandfather anyone can ask for. He first began to work on the K&A as a shoeshine boy at Palmer Station in the 1930s. In 1943, he graduated from Bobcat High School and enlisted in the U.S. Army during World War 2 and saw service in Africa, Italy, the European Theater, and later the Pacific Theater. During the war, he and his platoon was loaned out to the Russians as extra muscle and that's how he met his future wife Angelina. At the Battle of Okinawa, he was shot in the left arm by a Japanese sniper and was in the hospital for a while. By the time he was recovered, the war was over and he received the Silver Cross, The Distinguished Service Cross, The Purple Heart, The World War II Victory Medal and The Medal of Honor. In early 1946, Enos was due to return to the USA, but before that he helped Angelina escape the USSR by smuggling her in the water tank of a USATC S160 steam locomotive. They later married and had 4 children, Anatasha (born 1946), Herman (1947), Lucas (1950), and Dimitri (1953). He worked on the K&A as Smokey's engineer. In 1969, he became president of the K&A and later the mayor of Sheldon, North Carolina in 1982 after the fall of the line. Nowadays he still lives with his family and usually could be seen today sitting next to his late wife's grave. Future In 2050, Enos finally passed away at the age of 125 years old, one of the last WW2 veterans remaining. His last words were "Hello, Angelina, I missed you". Appearences The Adventures of Old Smokey and Friends *How it all began - Discovery (not named and mentioned) *Waynesville Southern Locomotives - Lawrence and the Scrap Thieves, The Great Flood of 1946 (flashback) and Leslie's at it again! * Smoky Mountain Ghosts - The Woman in the Tunnel (flashback) and Durbin's Bridge (mentioned) * A Smoky Mountain Winter - Silent Night (cameo) and The Great Blizzard of 1951 (cameo) Trivia *Enos was involved in the following wars during WW2: **The Battle of Hill 609 **Operation Retribution **Operation Husky **The D-Day Landings **The Liberation of Paris **The Battle of Bloody Gulgh **The Battle of the Bulge **Operation Undertone **The Seize of Berlin (loaned out along with his platoon as extra power, that's how he met his future wife, Angelina) **The Battle of Slivice **The Battle of Okinawa (where he got injured and later discharged) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hartford Family Category:Knoxville and Asheville Railroad Category:Alive people